Impressionable
by Haphazard Systematic
Summary: RPG AU created by Palettesky. Believing that whatever life he's meant for won't come to him, Tsuna leaves his home and his brother behind to work towards a better standing for himself. He runs into Reborn before he can even leave the city, and the Assassin doesn't pass up the chance to have a Thief to tease and tutor. And maybe to keep as a traveling companion. Eventual R27.


A/N: so its been a _while_ since ive even written a story, hopefully i will continue this one chapter after chapter, but no promises

also, go to palettesky dot tumblr dot com for the source of this idea, they have _beautiful_ art that i plan on basing some stuff off of

**Full Summary:** Tsuna leaves his home and his brother behind to chase a dream - a dream to get stronger, start his own family of close friends and advance into a different class other then _Thief_. Before even get to the docks to leave he runs into a loner Assassin, Reborn, who offers to train him if he comes along. The two of them team up and go on the run from Giotto and the Vongola, who pick up on Tsuna's disappearance sooner then expected. But Tsuna's quest for an average adventure is violently interrupted when something dark possesses the Grand Ark Mage and injects a Virus into the land beneath everyone's feet.

* * *

For as long as Tsuna could remember, his brother Giotto had taken care of him. It didn't matter what Giotto had to do to find shelter or food for them when they were little, homeless, and living on the streets. Whenever Tsuna asked about what "odd jobs" his brother did Giotto would just smile at him and wave off his question, saying "I'll tell you when you're older".

Well, now Tsuna was older and he realized that there was a lot of things his brother kept from him. Like what even happened to their parents? Didn't they have a home before? Tsuna couldn't answer those questions himself because he didn't remember. It was like someone had dipped their hand into his consciousness and grabbed as many of his memories as they could.

Giotto wouldn't tell him anything about that either but Tsuna knew that his brother had some idea about what had happened to him to cause him to lose his memories — possibly of his parents and his only home when he was younger.

When he turned ten Giotto came home one day in shiny armor on pristine white clothing, a lavender cape draped around his body and a decorated sword on his back. His brother told him that he was chosen to be the next Paladin, a special figure head in their world. Tsuna had thought Giotto was some kind of super hero, he still thought that. Or at least, Giotto was like a hero to him because without Giotto, Tsuna had no idea what he would've done.

With the coming of Giotto's new status so did come a new residence and a complete change of way of life for Tsuna. They were moved from the slums of _Nebbia_ in _Caecae Caliginis_ to the Vongola Mansion in _Urbem in Caelum_. It was a big shift for them both, especially for Tsuna who had no idea what living in a home with a _big_ family was like.

And "big" was an understatement to how their previously two person family had grown six more persons. Upon becomes the "third piece" of the Three Point Court, the other two ruling powers, the Grand Ark Mage and the Grand Priestess, granted him a guard (for a lack of better word) from each of the six districts below the _Urbem in Caelum_, the floating city, and once they were assembled they moved into the spacious mansion with Tsuna and his brother.

Times were changing though and without even starting on quests Tsunayoshi had graduated to the Thief class. It was a mystery on how it happened and it baffled Giotto when Tsuna showed him his stats the next morning and sure enough his class rank had changed from Villager to Thief. So that meant Tsuna was getting antsy being confined in the Vongola Mansion by his over protective brother.

He wasn't forcible confined, no, but when he went out he had to take one of his brother's guards with him and they would always complain about "baby sitting" him.

To fix that Tsuna was just going to leave in the middle of the night by himself to get away.

He didn't know what he was going to do beyond that but he would figure it out. As much as he hated to say it, there was no future here for him under his brother's and his brother's guard's watchful eyes. He needed room to go on adventures and make mistakes so he can learn and get stronger for the future so he'd be able to face it because at some point his brother would no longer be able to protect him no matter how strong he was.

And as the day passed and Tsuna's heart felt heavier and heavier about leaving his brother with just a note and nothing else to give him a clue as to what happened to him, he packed his bag with the essentials — clothes, non-perishable foods, toiletries — and enough of the stuff to last him for a week. He also made sure to stick the rubles he had been saving up for a while deep inside his bag so he had money to fall back on later when he ran out of supplies.

Tsuna spent time with his brother and his companions at dinner with a heavy heart. He tried to be like he normally was, happy, even when he really wasn't so. He tried not to think about how this would be the last meal with his remaining family member for a _long time_. Who knows how long.

He made sure to participate in the idle chatter, complimenting on the paperwork he had seen in Giotto's office early and laughs at Giotto's response which was to push his empty plate away and flop the upper half of his body on the table. It earned him a glare from Alaude, a Persecutor from _Caecae Caliginis_, and a small smile from Elena, the resident gardener who Tsuna thought was possibly Daemon's girlfriend because there was no way she'd be allowed at the dinner table with them when none of the other staff was.

Sooner rather then later Tsuna bid Giotto and the rest of his "family" good night, heading up to his room with a troubled expression on his face as soon as no one could see him. He waited and waited until he was sure even Giotto was done with the mountains of paperwork that he had left before dinner. That or Giotto didn't actually make it to his room and just passed out in his office because of exhaustion.

He sticks his head out of his bedroom and into the third floor hallway and there is not a single _sound_ that is made, so Tsuna guesses that now would be the best time to leave. He rushes back into his room as quietly as he can and changes into warmer clothes, insulated pants and shirt with a vest, heavy green cloak, boots, fingerless gloves. He admits that the gloves may not keep his hands warm actually but that's what pockets are for.

Making one last check of the hallway, Tsuna grabs his satchel and pulls it on under his cloak to keep it protected. After just once more checking the hallway a third time, he turns off all the lights in his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He takes off at a jog, the red carpet muffling the sounds of his boots as he quickly descends the stairs to the first floor and spots a wide enough window free of—

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He stops immediately, nearly losing his balance and falling over because of inertia, and he whirls around to face Elena. The pretty woman is dressed in a long pale colored night gown with her long blonde hair down, the moonlight streaming in from the windows and making her figure look like it has a glow or a halo of sorts. Elena had always been beautiful, that's why at first he had thought Daemon had been lonely enough to create an illusion to keep himself comfortable but when he voiced the theory to said man he had almost had his head lobbed off.

"E-E-Elena-s-san…" He curses his luck for being caught with no way out to explain what he's doing. He _is_ dressed to go out in the cold night air. He can't stop his expression from falling as he says and dejectedly starts back towards the stairs before Elena can say anything or start reprimanding him for trying to leave unattended.

A hand on his shoulder stops Tsuna though and he turns to look at the blonde. She has a soft expression on her face, one of understanding and for some reason that speaks volumes to Tsuna and he feels guilty about judging her so quickly. Despite living with the woman for the past couple years he barely knows anything about her, even less then he knows about Giotto's entourage. But her first impression on Tsuna had been that she was a kind and understanding lady, a lot better then some of the old (and young) bats that strutted around in fancy clothing and dressed, talking gossip about anyone and everyone.

"L-look… I u-um…" He can't really explain anything to her since she has probably already heard all the stories about his escape attempts (which had decreased significantly as he got older) and if she didn't hear it from Giotto then she heard it from Daemon, who was more likely to complain to her about him.

Elena, however, just smiles softly at him and Tsuna doesn't even bothering stopping himself from showing his surprise. Elena had never caught him trying to sneak out before so he had just assumed she would try to stop him like the others… but…

She just gently pushes him towards the front doors in the entry way, continuing to smile as she guides him out of the mansion the safe way. "I don't know why you feel you must leave, but since you are I'm giving you my blessing, even if it means nothing since I'm just a Villager class. But I want to wish you luck on your journey."

The two of them stop when they react the large ornate doors with gold plated brass for handles and hinges. She gently grabs his hand and puts her's over his, dropping something into it and closing his fingers around the square object, which Tsuna could only guess would probable be a compact cube with something inside of it.

"Take this too, it will help you. Your brother entrusted me to the objects inside repaired for him. But I will give it to you instead since they will be of more use to you this way."

Touched by the gesture, he leans forward and hugs Elena, squeezing her slightly before letting her go and turning around to pull the door open. He slips outside into the chilly air, taking off at a dead run with his shouted "bye!" gone with the wind as he disappears out of the gates and into the street, lost to the darkness of the night.


End file.
